justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We No Speak Americano
|artist= ft. (Hit The Electro Beat) |year=2010 (Original) 2012 (Cover) |mode=Solo Duet (Fanmade) |dg=Male (Classic) Male/Female (Fanmade) |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic) 2 (Fanmade) |nosm= |pc=Red to Purple Black/Purple (Fanmade) |gc=Light Purple to Light Green Purple (Tribal Dance Mashup) |lc=Baby Blue Grey (Mashup) |mashup=Only on Wii U |alt=Puppet Master Mode (Wii U) Fanmade |pictos = 88 (Classic) 83 (Fanmade) 98 (Mashup) |perf = Classic Arben Kapidani Fanmade Natassia Harris (P1) Carl Harris (P2) |nowc = Americano AmericanoFAN (Fanmade)}} "We No Speak Americano" 'by ''Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP (covered by Hit The Electro Beat in-game), is featured on , , and Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with short hair. He wears sunglasses and a tuxedo, which changes colours accordingly. In the beginning, during the first gold move, and the end of the routine, his hair and blazer are red, his tie and pants are pink, and his shirt and shoes are light blue. During the chorus, it changes into a blue and neon pink form. He has a sky blue outline. Fanmade P1 is Natassia Harris and P2 is Carl Harris. They are teenagers and have brown hair and dark skin. *Natassia has long curly hair, and wears a black pullover that says "Leave me alone", loose pants that are half green, pink and yellow leopard and half black, and dark purple boots. *Carl has short brown curly hair and a beard, and wears a brown hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and brown sneakers. americanofan_coach_1_big.png|P1 americanofan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background Classic It is a modern daytime background which the dancer arrives on a motorcycle. Behind is a large beige fountain and Venice styled buildings. During the chorus, this changes to a black backdrop with purple and blue outlines of the fountain and motorcycle. The gushing water from the fountain flashes blue and purple. At the first gold move and near the end of the song, the background returns to its original state. Fanmade The dancers take place in a bright room. The ceiling has black outlined squares, the wall has two black stripes, a black chair, and a black camera stand. Around is the purple fanmade template, their avatar from the alternate mode of Walk This Way, and the American flag. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Open your arms straightly outward. The third gold move is the final move of the routine. Americanogm.png|All Gold Moves WeNoSpeakGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Fanmade The Fanmade routine has 2 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1: Jump and clap your feet while leaning. Gold Move 2: Put your left foot in front of the other foot and straighten your arms. This is the final move of the routine. WENOSPEAKAMERICANOfanmadegmtba.png|Gold Move 1 americanogmfan.gif|Gold Move 1 in game WENOSPEAKAMERICANOfanmadegmtba2.png|Gold Move 2 fangm2americano.gif|Gold Move 2 in game Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars (Only on Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3) * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (Only on Wii U) * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Pa pa l'americano" is sung Just Dance 2016 We Speak No Americano appears in the following dance quest maps: * Scepter Mashup We No Speak Americano has an unlockable Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''We No Speak Americano'' ' *A Little Less Conversation'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Forget You'' *''Diggin' in the Dirt'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Some Catchin' Up To Do'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Moving on Up'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Forget You'' *''Diggin' in the Dirt'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Heart of Glass'' *''Mashed Potato Time'' *''That's Not My Name'' *''Some Catchin' Up To Do'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Forget You'' *''Diggin' in the Dirt'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *We No Speak Americano' Puppet Master Mode ''We No Speak Americano ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * 'We No Speak Americano' * For The Fans/Cake Slice/Glam Swing/Frou-Frou * 70's/Tribal Magic/Party March/Glitter Swing * Mod's Madness/Hopscotch Jump/Galloping Indian/Heart Throb Jive * Nerdy Run/Claws/Locking/You're Mine * Back To Blue/Running In The Rain/Step In Style/American Girl * Gangsta Snap/Swanky/Circular Punch/Point To The Future * Home On The Range/Russian Bounce/Open Up/Bounce * Cheer Snap/Driving Queen/Viewing Audience/Peek A Boo * Dog Call/Duck Dance/Corner Jumping/Vahine Fitness * Locomotion/Puppet/Groovy Jerk/Old School Skipping * MC Skater/Push Down/Winding Down/Tuxedo Girl * Bridal Boogie/Urban Swing/Temper Tantrum/Inidiana Girl * Scoop/Traffic Frog/Rocking Chair/Wrestler's Stroll * Sweep The Floor/Butterfly Wings/Indian Ritual/Dig It * Let Me Hear Ya/Push Away/Tug Of War/Supersonic Circles * Super Nerd/Bring It Back/On The Beat/Waitress Walk * Pineapple Push/Cosmic Punch/Jog 'N' Snap/Tap 'N' Twist * Chick Dance/Punch The Sky/Stepping Out/Indiana Swing * Cheer Guitar/Goalie Samba/Double Punch/Number One * Mod's Diving/Claping Queen/Voodoo Punch/Throwing Punches * 'We No Speak Americano' Appearances in Mashups ''We No Speak Americano ''appears in the following Mashups. *We No Speak Americano'' ' *4x4'' '(Best of ''JD 4) *''Animals'' (Club) *''Blame'' (Sunglasses) *''Disturbia'' *''Gentleman'' *''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) *''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Limbo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''So What'' *''Tribal Dance'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions We No Speak Americano ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Chaplin March * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Hold-Up * Italian Walk * Pivoting Punch * Rolling Punch * Skiing Back Again * Spinning Points * Tempo Touch * To The Right * Treadmill Trivia *A picture of the dancer can be seen in the ''Want U Back routine. *This is the first fully Italian song in the series, followed by Cercavo Amore and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). **This is the only one of them to have not debuted as a PAL exclusive. **''We No Speak Americano'' is also the most recent covered song in the Just Dance series, being from 2010. * The dark background of the routine only has the colors which appear on the purple dancer. * If you look closely, the dancer has a moustache, although his avatar does not. * The red version of the dancer is used as an avatar. * The Fanmade routine in Just Dance Now has some moves recycled from Barbra Streisand’s Extreme routine and P4 of Prince Ali. * Along with Sway (Quien Sera) and Heart of Glass, the fanmade routine of this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. * Diggin' in the Dirt uses beta pictograms in the mashup. * In the menu icon the dancer's glove is light purple, but it's only supposed to be like that when the dancer's outfit is red. When the dancer's outfit is pink, the glove is supposed to be light green. * A pictogram from the Fanmade routine is named americanofan_mario, in a possible reference to Super Mario. * In Just Dance Now, for a period of time, the Classic routine was mistakenly placed in the Duets section, and the Fanmade routine was only available through the All Songs section. ** As of September 14th 2015, this has been fixed. * In the Just Dance Now files of Maneater, a beta pictogram from that song's pictogram sprite resembles one of the pictograms from this song's classic routine. Gallery americano.jpg|''We No Speak Americano'' Americanofan.jpg|''We No Speak Americano'' (Fanmade) Americanoinactive.png|''We No Speak Americano'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Americanoactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover americano_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover americanofan_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Fanmade Routine) WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 66.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and 2016 Wantuback3.png|Its appearance in Want U Back americanopictos.png|Pictograms Americanofan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fanmade Routine) cm_mediaUrl_1424424833.jpg|Photo in Just Dance World Videos Yolanda Be Cool Vrs DCup - We No Speak Americano (Official Music Video) Just Dance 4 Hit The Electro Beat We No Speak Americano We No Speak Americano Just Dance 4 Mashup Just Dance 4 "We No Speak Americano(Puppet Master Mode)" 5 Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_We_No_Speak_Americano We No Speak Americano (Carl & Natassia Fanmade) Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Carl & Natassia - We No Speak Americano - Fanmade Dance References Site Navigation it:We No Speak Americano Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Covered